the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Idate Hatake
'Approval:' 09/02/13 3 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Idate looks extremely similar to Kakashi but much younger. He wears the typical light brown clothing of Suna ninjas. He usually carries a kitsune mask that was given to him by his master during their travels. If not over his face, then the mask is normally resting on top of his head tilted to the left. The Suna emblem can be seen carved on the cheek of the mask. A bandage covers Idate's left eye (sharingan). It can be easily lifted even when under the mask. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Intelligence: 4 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan (Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know.) Genin 2: Cloth Techniques Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +3 to strength and speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack.(5 CP/round) # Sharingan: Chakra Vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks. (Passive skill with sharingan active) # Roll of Cloth - Idate carries a large roll of cloth, usually on his back. When in combat Idate can control the cloth with chakra and harden it using chakra for basic attacks and blocking. (simple movement requires negligeble chakra but costs 5 cp to actually attack or block) Equipment *(2) Tonfa (ornamental carving of snake in each) *(2) Set of Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1000 * Ryo left: 0 * 1k sent to Sank 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 2' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 1 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1m4bad/a_visit_to_market/ 1QP 500ryo (9/11/2013) ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Character: 1 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Returning_to_the_Sand_(Idate_Char_Dev) 1QP 500ryo 'History and Story' Idate was born to Hiashi and Tsuchi Hatake. His father was a Leaf ninja during the time of the Seven's attack on Konha. His mother was a daughter of a Suna farmer with no ties to the shinobi way. They met while Hiashi was delivering papers from the Hokage to Suna. Tsuchi moved to Konoha to be with Hiashi. They had a son but he was lost to the Seven's destruction. After witnessing the loss of his son and suffering career ending injury during the invasion, Hiashi parted ways with Konoha (on good terms) and moved with Tsuchi back to her father's farm. They viewed Suna as a safer alternative to Konoha due to it's distance from the other villages and the natural barrier formed by the desert. They settled into the life of farming and eventually gave birth to Idate. From a young age, Idate showed a knack for controlling his chakra. Hiashi saw the potential in his son and trained him in the ways of the shinobi. He was quick to master the tree-walking and water-walking practices his father taught him. Shortly before Idate's graduation from the ninja academy, Hiashi was gravely injured defending the farm from an Outlander attack. His son made it home in time to bid his father farewell. Hiashi entrusted Idate with the family heirlooms, a set of tonfa and a single sharingan. Idate had the eye implanted and made one last promise to his dad, to one day surpass the stories his father shared with him about Kakashi Hatake and become the strongest Hatake ever born. Idate graduated from the academy and left to partake in long term mission with his teacher Lea, who trained under Maki. Lea was a master in jutsus involving cloth-binding and sealing, both techniques that require precise chakra control. His special training has placed him behind in his ninja career, but he has deemed the lessons learned invaluable. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure